The present invention relates to a scaled model for simulating the sediment transport characteristics of a selected portion of a river, stream, or the like.
Micro modeling is a technological tool which can be used by engineers to investigate the complex processes of sedimentation quickly and economically. It also enables engineers to investigate the effects of navigation and stabilization structures on rivers and streams.
Micro modeling theory is based on the principle that small streams display sediment transport tendencies similar to those of larger rivers. If the particular configuration of a river or stream is accurately constructed to a micro scale, the proper manipulation of certain variables in the micro model, including water flow rate, slope (i.e. floodplain tilt), and sediment, can produce similar sediment transport tendencies as those experienced in the actual prototype. These tendencies may be observed visually and may also be measured through a highly accurate procedure involving electronic digital micrometry.